SAW
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Rated T just to be sure...


Hey witches and wizards! This is Halloween, this is Halloween… Hahahaha ^_^ Yeah, it's Halloween time! So… I decided to scare our favorite turtles… in a **"Saw"** way… my question is…

"**Wanna play a game?"** *evil smirk* *evil laugh*

Enjoy… if you dare… *evil laugh*

Author's note: I barely saw, well… "SAW"…ok, I saw it but not the bloody and scary parts…, own reasons… OK, OK… ¬¬ I'll admit it, I'm too chicken! HAPPY NOW? But… I took some SAW-wikiquotes… anyway… Enjoy it!

**SAW**

It's Halloween time! And what kind of Halloween is "complete" without a scary movie? … ^^

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Casey yelled as he entered into the lair.

"Check what out?" Raph asked.

"This is the scariest movie EVER! At least that's what the movie guy said."

"I'm not so sure, Casey… just look at the cover! It's so… gross!" April said kinda terrified.

"Relax babe! It's just a movie! You're gonna be scared, yeah… but this movie is the best!"

"So… have you watched it already?" Leo asked.

"Eh… no…" Everyone stares at Casey with an angry gaze.

"What!"

"*sigh* ok, no big deal… besides… it's just a movie" Don tried to sound positive.

"Well… I'll make the popcorns… hey! Where's Mikey anyway?" April said.

"Doin' trick or treat… that bonehead…" Raph said grumpily.

"C'mon Raph! You know he loves Halloween…" Leo said.

"And X-mas, and New Year's Eve, and Valentine's Day… and all the freakin' holidays that exits in this country and the whole world!" Raph yelled.

"Chill out dudes!" Casey tried to calm things down.

Suddenly, the lair door opens… it's Mikey, hands full with candies, chocolates, lollypops … by his side, Klunk was grabbing, with his mouth, a little pumpkin basket with candies too!

"Looks like you had a good Halloween night Mikey!" Don cheered.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again… I LOVE HALLOWEEN!" Mikey yelled waving hands.

"Miau!"

"It looks like Klunk had fun too, am I right lil' fella?" Leo said caressing Klunk's head.

"GUYS! HERE ARE THE POPCORNS!" April yelled from the kitchen.

"Mmm… popcorns! I know what that means … IT'S MOVIE NIGHT!"

"Yeap… eh, Mikey… you're the expert on scary movies… have you ever heard about… this one?" Leo asked as he handed Mikey the movie.

"Mmm… *looks at the title* **"SAW"**… mmm… nope! Never heard about it… but, for the look of the cover… dude! This is gonna be great! C'mon! Let's watch it! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…!" Mikey jumped and held the movie against his chest.

"Ok, ok, ok… let's go guys" Leo said. The others follow him to the living room.

Casey set the DVD player on… and the movie… begins…

_**Adam Faulkner**__: Help! Someone, help me! Is someone there? Hey! Oh, s**t, I'm probably dead._

"Did I hear what I'm hearing? ... Casey?" April stared angrily at Casey.

"Eh…well … eh… C'mon babe! They're almost adults to hear that kind of things… and I guess that's all the cursing they're gonna hear!"

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: You're not dead._

_**Adam Faulkner**__: Who's that? Who's that?_

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: There's no point yelling. I already tried._

_**Adam Faulkner**__: Turn on the lights!_

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Would if I could._

_**Adam Faulkner**__: What the f**k's going on? Where am I?_

"You were saying?"

"Eh… I guess that's … eh… the last cursing line in this movie!"

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: I don't know yet._

_**Adam Faulkner:**__ What is that smell?_

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Oh, s**t... Hang on. Think I found something._

_[the lights turn on]_

"WOOW! BLOODY CORPSE!" Mikey yelled.

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Are you hurt?_

_**Adam Faulkner**__: I don't know. Yeah!_

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: What's your name?_

_**Adam Faulkner**__: My name is Very F*****g Confused; what's __your__ name?_

"Casey… that's it! I'm not gonna watch or hear this kind of movie!" April leaves the living room

"I'll wait you home… don't be late! Night guys, Happy Halloween!" Leaves the lair.

"Woow… that was weird…" Mikey said.

"Nah! She'll be fine… let's go back to the movie!"

_**Adam Faulkner**__: __I went to bed in my s**thole apartment and woke up in an actual s**thole._

"You know… I think April's right… this movie has a lot of cursing…" Leo said worried.

"And the "fearless leader" can't take a little cursing? Aww! Poor lil' "fearless"…!" Raph teased him.

"Guys! Keep quiet!" Mikey shut them.

_[Adam is trying to see if someone has taken his kidneys]_

**Adam Faulkner**: You see any scars?

**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**: What?

**Adam Faulkner**: This is what they do, man. They kidnap you, then drug you and before you know it, you're in a bathtub and your kidneys are on eBay.

**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**: No one has taken your kidneys.

**Adam Faulkner**: How can you tell from way over there?

**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**: Because you'd either be in terrible agony or you'd be dead by now. Trust me.

**Adam Faulkner**: What are you, a surgeon?

**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**: Yes.

Minutes of suspense…

_TAPE: Rise and shine, Adam. You're probably wondering where you are. I'll tell you where you might be. You might be in the room you die in. Up until now you simply sat in the shadows watching others live out their lives. But what do voyeurs see when they look into the mirror? Now, I see you as a strange mix of someone angry, yet apathetic. But mostly just pathetic. So are you going to watch yourself die today, Adam, or do something about it?_

_**Adam**__: I don't get it._

"Dah!" Mikey said… pretty bored.

"SSH!" the others shut him.

_TAPE: Dr. Gordon, this is your wake-up call. Every day of your working life you have given people the news that they're going to die soon. Now, you will be the cause of death. Your aim in this game is to kill Adam. You have until six on the clock to do it. There's a man in the room with you. When there's that much poison in your blood, the only thing left to do - is shoot yourself. There are ways to win this hidden all around you. Just remember,_ X _marks the spot for the treasure. If you do not kill Adam by six, then Alison and Diana will die, Dr. Gordon... and I'll leave you in this room to rot. Let the game begin. [whispers] Follow your heart._

"Creepy…" Don said.

"Yeah… kinda" Raph said yawning.

"Wait… he's going to… no… no he would'nt.." Don watched Adam searching on the toilet…

"Oh shell… that's…"

"Ssh"

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Did you find anything?_

_**Adam Faulkner**__: __[searching in toilet]__ No solids._

"HAHAHAHA! LOSER!" Mikey laughed.

"SSH!"

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__:__ He doesn't want us to cut through our chains. He wants us to cut through our feet._

"Woow! This thing is getting' better n' better… hehe…" Raph said.

The movie keeps going and going…, **Detective David Tapp and Detective Steven Sing **found a corpse**.**

"Man! That's horrible!" Don said scared and grossed out.

_TAPE: Hello, Paul. You are a perfectly healthy, sane and middle-class male. Yet last month you ran a straight razor across your wrist. Did you cut yourself because you truly wanted to die, or did you just want some attention? Tonight, you'll show me. The irony is that if you want to die you just have to stay where you are, but if you want to live, you'll have to cut yourself again. Find the path through the razor-wire to the door. But hurry. At three o'clock that door will lock, and then, this room becomes your tomb. How much blood will you shed to stay alive, Paul?_

The flashback begins… screams of pain… blood, painful cuts… Mikey and Don's faces started to change… they were starting to "feel" the pain… somehow…

Then… another SAW's message…

_Hello, Mark. If you are so sick, then why do I have so many photos of you up and about? Let's put your so-called "illness" to the test. Right now, there's a slow acting poison in your veins. The antidote is inside the safe; the combination to the safe is written on the wall. Hurry up and program it in, but watch your step. By the way, that's a flammable substance smeared on your body, so I would be careful with that candle if I were you... or all the people you've burned with your act just might have their revenge._

Then… the image of the burned corpse appears… Mikey grabbed a pillow and tried to stay calmed.

_**Detective Allison Kerry**__: Looks like our friend Jigsaw likes to book himself front row seats to his own sick little games._

Ok… now the boring part of the movie began… the interview with the detectives…

"See guys? I told ya the cursing stuff was done! …" Casey said happily…

"Oh yeah… but the bloody parts are there…!" Don replied.

"Lil' Don's scared?" Raph teased Don.

"Stop it guys!"

Now… Amanda's part… ready for more bleeding organs?

TAPE: _Hello, Amanda. You don't know me, but I know you. I want to play a game. Here's what happens if you lose. The device you are wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaw. _

"What the shell is that thing?" Raph asked in surprise.

_When the timer in the back goes off, your mouth will be permanently ripped open. Think of it like a reverse bear trap. Here, I'll show you. [on videotape, a mannequin's head is destroyed by the device] _

"Does that answer your question?" Don asked to Raph… almost with a shaky voice.

_There is only one key to open the device. It's in the stomach of your dead cell mate. Look around, Amanda. Know that I'm not lying. You better hurry up. Live or die. Make your choice._

Amanda tries to free herself… it's useless. _"And then… I saw the body…"_ she says.

Flashbacks of herself seeing the corpse… fast breaths… a knife in her hands… the "corpse" awakes… and then…

"Aww… Oh shell! What the…?" Don screamed as he seen Amanda stabbing the LIVING man in the stomach… once, twice, three times… MANY TIMES!

And the blood… Oh the blood! The organs… she was taking the bloody organs… with her own hands… searching for the key… NOTHING! And then… the stomach…

The guys started to feel really sick… well, not all of them… Raph seemed to be fine… Leo was kinda grossed out but he was ok.

After a few seconds… the trap had activated… but in the ground… Amanda was free… she had won the game.

_**JIGSAW puppet**__:__ [__to Amanda__] Congratulations. You are still alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you. Not anymore_

"_He helped me" Amanda says._

"HELP? THAT WHAT WAS "HELP"!" Mikey yelled in disbelieve.

"Well… at least she stopped bein' a damn drug addict" Raph said calmly.

"I don't know how do you do that…"Don replied.

"Do what?"

"I mean… that sicko is killing people! Well… he, somehow, makes people to kill themselves… that guy is insane!"

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP? I'm trying to watch the movie!" Mikey yelled.

"Easy there Mikey! Maybe we should watch the movie… I don't know, in another occasion? I mean… this is too hard!" Leo said sounded concerned. He knew his little brothers were going to have nightmares that night… and maybe even he was going to have nightmares…

"So… "Fearless" is scared!" Raph teased Leo.

"I'm not scared… I'm talking for… you know…" Leo looked at Don and Mikey.

"C'mon… the guys are not so scared… are you guys?" Casey asked.

"Y-yeah… we're f-fine…" Mikey grabbed the pillow fiercely.

"I don't know… I think I'm only grossed out… but I'll be fine…" Don said.

"Well, if you don't want to watch it… then, you can go bed Don…" Leo said placing a hand on Don' shoulder.

"Nah! I'm ok Leo… just… watch the movie, ok?" Don smirked.

"Guys… you're missing the movie…" Casey said grumpily.

The movie keeps going… and going… and going…

_**Detective Tapp:**__ "You know, we arrested a dentist last week who liked to play with kids a bit too much. He lived two blocks from here. The sewer lines run under this neighborhood, Doctor."_

_Flashbacks show that he became obsessed with the Jigsaw case after viewing Amanda's testimony, and that he and Sing illegally entered a warehouse._

_**Detective David Tapp**__: At least we'll have the cover of darkness._

_**Detective Steven Sing**__: So will anybody else._

_They knew to be Jigsaw's lair and saved__a man__from being killed by__drills__aimed at his neck. Jigsaw managed to make a run for it after slashing Tapp's throat, and Sing was killed by a__shotgun__booby trap while pursuing him. _

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Casey teased as Sing's head blew up with the shot.

Don was going to vomit… any time soon… this movie was just too much for the purple masked genius…

"C'mon Donnie… grossed out? We've seen more than that!" Raph said.

"Raph… we've never seen things like THAT! ... Do we? Don… Are you ok?" Leo asked in concern.

"I'll... *clear his throat* … be ok…"

"How about you Mikey?"

"F-fine… e-everything i-is… j-just fine …" Mikey grabbed fiercely the pillow.

The legend on the box… _"The cigarettes are harmless, I promise. Smoking is only poisonous when it ends in bloodshed. Think about this-you don't need a gun to kill Adam." _

"W-what d-do you guys think?" Mikey asked.

"Don' t know… this Jigsaw guy is… well… like a jigsaw-puzzle!" Casey answered pretty nervous.

_Lawrence remembers what happened before being there…_

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: How did you know to turn off the lights?_

_**Adam Faulkner**__: Who cares? It worked._

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Yeah, but how did you know?_

_**Adam Faulkner**__: Instinct._

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Instinct?_

_**Adam Faulkner**__: Yeah._

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: You know what? You're a terrible liar._

"Yeah, he is…" Raph said.

"Do you think he might know what's going on there but he's just hiding it because he doesn't wanna die?" Mikey asked.

"Guys… the movie! Questions later!" Casey said angrily.

_**Adam**__: My last girlfriend was a feminist, vegan punk who broke up with me because she thought I was too angry. _

"Heh… a vegan… nice choice dumb!" Casey teased.

"Hey! What's your problem with vegans?" Don asked angrily.

"It's ok Don… just watch the movie…" Leo calmed his brother.

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: So… do you still want that cigarette?_

_**Adam**__: Yeah… sure. _

Dr. Lawrence chose the non-poisoned cigarette…

"Oh! I got it now! Hope it works!" Leo said.

Adam plays being dead… but he gets electrocuted…

"It seems like not dude" Mikey said.

_**Adam**__: Are they ok?__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: My wife... , she, uh she mentioned your name.__  
__**Adam**__: What did she say?__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: She told me not to believe you.__  
__**Adam**__: Believe me about what?__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: She told me you knew me. Who are you?__  
__**Adam**__: You know who I am.__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Stop the lies! You're a liar! I need to know the truth!__  
__**Adam**__: I'm a liar? What did you do last night, Lawrence? Work at the hospital? Saving sick children? You told me last night, that after you left your house last night, you went to work at the hospital.__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: That's because it's the truth.__  
__**Adam**__: No, it's not. Your wife was right, Larry. You don't recall getting your picture taken in that parking lot?__  
__[__cuts to the garage scene with Lawrence going to his car__]__  
__**Adam**__: I can prove you didn't go anywhere near a hospital last night. [He shows Larry the pictures from the tub]. It's not the first time I've done it either, Larry. I've been taking pictures of you for a few days now.__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: But... why?__  
__**Adam**__: You wanna know what I do? I get paid to take pictures of rich guys like you who go to seedy, out-of-the-way motels to f**k their secretaries__._

"Whoa… now, that's unexpected…!" Raph's eyes went wide.

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: You tell anyone you were here?__  
__**Carla**__: No.__  
__[__on phone__]__  
__**Carla**__: Hello? It's for you.__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Me?__  
__[__on phone__]__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Hello?__  
__**John**__: I know what you're doing, doctor.__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: I have to go.__  
__**Carla**__: What happened?__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: I got to go._

"Geez! I thought there was gonna be more blood here!" Raph said.

"Raph… you're just insane…" Don asked.

"What? This is supposed to be a scary movie!"

"Haven't we seen enough blood already? … plus… the suspense is killing me!"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever…"

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Who was it?__  
__**Adam**__: Who was who?__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: The person who paid you to photograph me who was it?__  
__**Adam**__: He calls himself "Bob" and he gives me the money upfront. 200 bucks a night. If I had known I was gonna end up in here I would've asked for a hell of a lot more.__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: What does that mean? Does that mean you saw what happened to me?__  
__**Adam**__: What I saw was you get into your car, that's it. I didn't ask your name, I didn't know who you were, I don't know how I got here, I don't know how you got here. I just took the shots and went straight home to develop them. Next thing I know I'm chained to a pipe in some prehistoric bathroom, staring at the guy I've been taking shots of all day.__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Clearly whoever paid you to take pictures of me... is the one who put us here!__  
__**Adam**__: Maybe.__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: What do you mean "Maybe"? Of course it is. What did this guy look like?__  
__**Adam**__: Well he's just a guy.__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Was he tall,dark,skinny,obese?__  
__**Adam**__: I don't take notes on his appearance!__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Clearly you must remember something about him.__  
__**Adam**__: I can't!__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: You mean you're telling me you can't remember a thing about the guy!__  
__**Adam**__: I told you I...__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Oh for fuck's sake! I give up!__  
__**Adam**__: He's a tall black guy; he's got a scar around his neck! Okay?__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Tapp, Detective Tapp.__  
__**Adam**__: Whoa, guy who paid me to take these photos was not a cop.__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: No no no, he was discharged from the police force, broke down after his partner got killed. That didn't stop him from harassing me... he convinced himself that I must have somehow been involved with the murders and he's crazy... and you helped him. You took money from him to invade my privacy... how could you do that?__  
__**Adam**__: I call it my need to eat.__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Right, ya know what Adam? You are not a victim of this game, YOU'RE a PART OF IT._

More minutes of tension… Leo's arm is no more of him… now its Don's… who grabs it tightly…

Then… a new photo… Zep!

"Wait a sec!... HE is Jigsaw?" Raph asked in surprise.

"Ssh… wait… I think something's gonna happen…" Casey said.

_**Adam**__: Look... we're out of time!_

"No. Way. In. Shell!" Mikey yelled.

* * *

Lawrence starts to despair… **Author's Note:** If you saw… well… "Saw" … you probably know what happens next… but, if you haven't… here starts the bloodiest part ever! And our favorite green gang… is about to watch it… right now…

* * *

Dr. Lawrence took off his shirt… and tied it on his ankle…

"G-guys… you're thinking w-what I'm t-thinking…?" Mikey asked totally scared.

Dr. Lawrence is ready… to saw off his foot…

"Heh…. G-guys… c-calm down… it's j-just a m-movie…" Casey answered totally nervous.

Adam screams… 3… 2… 1… BLOOD!

Dr. Lawrence cut his ankle… blood's everywhere… painful screams… the guys are just terrified, grossed out… scared!

_**Adam**__: [__as Lawrence is sawing off his foot__] No! Oh, my God! What are you doing? Lawrence, what are you doing? What are you... _

Don buried his face into Leo' shoulder… Casey left the room and went to the bathroom *you know already what he did it in there*… being followed by Raph…

Mikey couldn't stop screaming… and Leo's eyes went wide… watching at the scene… hearing the screams… trying to soothe Don and Mikey, who had already taken his Leo's other arm.

Casey and Raph had barfed almost everything that was in their stomachs…

"Whoa… man… that was… oh man!" Casey fainted on the couch.

"*clearing his throat*… tell me… there's not… more… of that…kind of… thing…" Raph mumbled.

"What kind of sicko did this movie? This is sick!" Leo said almost angry as he soothed Don who was shaking because of the screams.

_**Adam:**__ Oh, my God! Lawrence, don't! No! Lawrence, please! I'm begging you! Lawrence, it's not me who did this to you.__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: You have to die__  
__**Adam**__: No, I want to live!__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: I'm sorry...__  
__**Adam**__: I want to live!__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: My family...__  
__[__shoots Adam__]_

_[Dr. Lawrence cries]_

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: I've done it, now show them to me!_

Dr. Lawrence's family is safe now… but he's not… yet…

_**Zep Hindle**__: You're too late.__  
__**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: Why?__  
__**Zep Hindle**__: It's the Rules._

Adam wakes up…and starts to attack Zep.

"Woow! I didn't see that coming…" Leo said.

Adams knocks out Zep… but… there's more blood coming…

"Eh… you guys… you…you don't want to see this! Trust me!" Leo prevents the others…

Adams smashes Zep's head… once… twice… well… I think you got the point…!

"Ugh… I… told you… oh man! He'll bleed to death if he won't leave that place faster!" Leo said.

"Let… me… remind ya… he has only… one… one foot!" Raph tried to talk… but he was still grossed out.

Saw' song starts to sound…

"Oh shell…!" Leo felt something really bad coming now.

"L-Leo… tell me the gross parts are over…!" Don said still scared.

"I don't… think so Don…"

"That song… that freaking song!" Casey grabbed his head.

**Tape**: _Hello, Mr. Hindle... or, as they called you around the hospital: Zep. I want you to make a choice. There's a slow-acting poison coursing through your system, to which only I have the antidote for. Will you murder a mother and her child to save yourself?_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Zep Hindle**: Dr. Gordon's time is up_.

_**[Present]**_

**Tape**: _Listen carefully, if you will; there are rules._

_**[Flashback]**_

**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**: Why?

**Zep Hindle:** It's the rules.

_**[Present]**_

_[the corpse in the room stands, peeling off the latex bullet wound cap]_

"WHAT THE SHELL?" Leo yells… everyone looks at the scene.

"B-but… but… HE WAS DEAD!" Casey yells.

"It can't be… do you think…?" Raph asks.

"No… no!" Don yells.

"He is…" Mikey said… eyes wide opened.

_**Jigsaw**__: __[points to the bathtub]__ Key to that chain... is in the bathtub._

_**[Flashback]**_

_[the key goes down the drain when Adam accidentally unplugs it]_

_**Zep Hindle**__: He's a very interesting person. His name's John._

_**Dr. Lawrence Gordon**__: He has an inoperable frontal lobe tumor._

_**Jigsaw**__: I'm sick from the disease eating away at me inside._

_**Detective Allison Kerry**__: Sounds like our friend Jigsaw._

_**Jigsaw**__: I'm sick of people who don't appreciate their blessings._

_**Detective Allison Kerry**__: Looks like our guy likes to book himself front row seats to his own sick little games._

_**Tape**__: __Hello, Mark - Paul - Amanda - Zep - Adam - Dr. Gordon. I want to play a game._

_**[Present]**_

_[Adam tries to shoot Jigsaw, only to be given an electric shock that zaps the gun out of his hand]_

_**Jigsaw**__: __Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you... Not anymore. [Adam screams]_

"Jigsaw" Leo ends the phrase.

_**Game over!**__[shuts the door]_

_**Adam Faulkner**__: __[screams]__ Don't! Don't! No! __[screams fade out]_

The movie ends… the guys are totally freaked out… scared… almost freezing cold… even Raph…!

"O…Ok… t-that was… creepy… right guys?" Casey asked nervously.

"Y-yeah… creepy… and very…" Leo said almost nervously.

"D-disgusting…?" Don asked.

"N-nah!... k-kinda… ok! I'll admit it! It WAS disgusting! Damn it Casey! Next time… let April to pick the movie!" Raph said angrily.

"Hey! You liked it! Don't you?" Casey asked. Everyone gave Casey a dangerous gaze.

"Eh… guys… eh… chill out!"

"It was a movie… just a movie… just a movie!" Mikey repeated hugging the pillow.

"It's ok guys… we better go bed… eh… maybe here… all together… ok?" Leo asked.

"IT'S OK FOR ME!" Don said.

"Same here!" Mikey said.

"Yeah… yeah… b-besides… s-someone has to… k-keep an eye on baby Mikey, huh?" Raph tried to hide his fear.

"G-guys? Eh… would you mind if I s-stay here? A-April will understand…!" Casey sounded like a little child

"Sure! Sure Casey!" Mikey agreed.

The lights went out… the guys were trying to sleep… suddenly… a flashlight… Mikey gets up… and then, a voice…

"Hello Michelangelo…"

"G-guys… GUYS!" the others get up… only to face with… a nightmare!

"Wanna play a game?" the light reflects a puppet face!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The guys scream his lungs out and run for his lives…

The lights went up…

"Hey guys! Guys? ... Mmm… Is this mask **that** scary?" April asks to herself.

**THE END… is it?**

**

* * *

**

***WUAAAAAHAAAHAHAHA….WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA***

**Thanks a lot to Wikipedia, YouTube and "Saw 2004 Memorable quotes" for the information. **

**With love: **

**Your friend "Who"**

**Oh… and by the way…**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ^_^**


End file.
